The Patriotic Insurrection
Background The revolt happened in October 23rd. It started at 5 AM and lasted until 1 PM, resulting in a stalemate. As a protest was held in the city of Corpus Christi, Texas, USA, The Patriots started an ambush surprise against riot police in gunfire and molotov salvos. This then turned into a chaotic riot in which some protesters blended in the crowd were hidden members of the Patriots that were armed with smuggled Soviet military equipment and arsenal. As soon as military police arrived on the scene, 2 of their Armored Personnel carriers were blown up from hidden RPG HEAT rounds, molotov contact and shell fire from a Patriot BTR-T IFV; this broke the formation of law enforcement and immediately contacted the military- as the Patriots were closing the police force in an encirclement- to alleviate the movement and regain control of the city. After a ceasefire requested by the USGR Military to avoid the cost of attrition damage done by both sides, they split up barriers between Patriot insurgents and the Gamer government; leaving a partial victory to both sides as each side took control of areas within the city. While the conflict was in effect, some Patriots went inside the homes of Weeb citizens in the USGR slaughtered them, regardless of who and what they are, are: killed, looted, captured as hostage, used as a meat shield against USGR police forces. Some of them wore the weeb citizens' skin as its carapace, including the skin of a local owner(a female within the age of around 16-20 yrs old, blonde and with the height of 5'45) in a dakimakura store- a store that sells body pillows as their main product of profit- and destroyed the store into pieces by C4's and armored vehicle fire Aftermath After the insurrection, many buildings that were labeled with anime were destroyed, vandalized with lethal chemicals and have been erased. Hostages are being discussed for their ransom in order for them to be released. Updates are still yet to be announced. On 7:14 PM Pacific Daylight Time, President-Field Marshal Final Hope announced that the full force of the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force, 5th Guerrilla Gamer Force, 69th Gamer Californian Force, and the DROP will kill any patriot found. The Anti Anime Clan had also been framed of being involved in the conflict; Penguin made a speech of the following: "The Clan is not directly nor indirectly involved in this conflict that they caused; but I gotta be honest, I like their distraction tactic to focus the force on one side. At the same time, the killing of police trying to their job is unnecessary, but killing weebs and anime are the right thing. Anyhow, back to the topic, I was not even aware of the situation until a GBI Agent contacted me and proposed a threat; I was soooo discombobulated of what the hell's going on! I was simply checking Gacha and Thot Prisons in TGUE territory as my so-called 'vacation'. at that time. I haven't even sent my troops into the situation, and you can clearly see that we have values and THEY don't! But if any of my people ever defected to that group is a damn idiot."